


The way we say 'I love you'

by ShinigamiCara



Series: Notice me! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Learning languages, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Russian, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: Yuuri had been always insecure. He didn't know how to show Viktor he loved him. He finally found a way to seduce his idol... but is it necessary?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear you,  
> I have to be honest: I don't speak a word in Russian! All these expressions are from different websites, so if someone finds mistakes, please, tell me and I'll correct them as soon as possible!  
> I hope you'll like this fic :)

A crystal white, still duvet covered Hasetsu; the tender moonlight illuminated the town, drawing long and eerie shadows on the walls and frozen pavements. Under the snow, all the town was asleep, no voice could be heard. It was 3 a.m., nobody was awake.  
Nobody, except the one Katsuki Yuuri.  
He was sitting at his desk in his room, in front of his laptop. A pale light created spooky shadows on his tired face as he kept rubbing his hurting eyes constantly. He'd been doing a Russian course for two hours and he's not ready yet.  
A loud sigh left his lips.  
He decided to do an online course about two weeks ago. Not quite because he liked learning languages (he was horrible in English at high school, for example), rather because of a silver-haired Russian skater who was his coach. Yuuri even bought a book with a CD so every evening, after practice and  dinner he sits down to do a lesson. Yet he hasn't learned much except for useless and dull sentences like ‘you’re my angel’ – definitely the type of stuff he'd never tell Viktor, shy as he is. But giving up without fighting was not like him.  
Not anymore.  
Although his feelings for his coach became clearer with every minute they spent together, Yuuri was still too anxious to open up and show them to Viktor, or anyone else. Denying seemed more comfortable for the moment. He even told himself a white lie that is only for his  own good because the Grand Prix Final will take place in Russia, so it'd be definitely useful to learn a bit of Russian, right?  
Truth to be told, Viktor inspired him in many ways. Since he spent most of his days with him, Yuuri find some of his lost treasures he was looking for - safety, faith and tranquility were immensely important to him.  
_Remember that experience_ , Yuuri motivated himself, yawning. _Remember his voice._  
Some time ago, when they were about to do the warm-up before the competition, Viktor met his former coach, Yakov. They immediately started talking in Russian, whilst Yuuri stood a bit further from them, eyes wide open, completely impressed. He didn't understand a word but Viktor's pronunciation was something that caught his attention, so he made a decision: he'd learn some Russian in order to impress Viktor!  
Yet it wasn't so easy. Russian has a different alphabet he had to learn. He spent an entire week, numerous hours alone in his room, trying hard to memorize each of the letters. He finally managed to remember them, so he was able to read the words - this was the time when he could start learning basic words and sentences.  
Russian is said to be a harsh language that doesn’t sound quite melodiously; many people dislike it - but not Yuuri. He remembers Viktor’s voice, his intonation; those words sounded so... perfectly…  
_Oh my, I'm lost,_ Yuuri shook his head. _I shouldn't think about it..._  
He rubbed his eyes again. It was a problem indeed that he had to learn late at night, in secret, after the long days he spent on the ice with Viktor. He was exhausted both physically and mentally and fell asleep immediately every night.

*****

  
Although Viktor didn't have much experience in being a coach, he seemed to be a good one who always paid attention to his pupil's well-being. He immediately noticed that Yuuri had been tired and woke up later in the morning lately. He was constantly late from practice and after dinner, he closed the door of his room behind him and didn't come out till morning. Viktor kept asking him what the matter was but he always got the same answer: 'Nothing, don't worry.'  
So he decided to investigate the situation by himself.  
He left the warmth of his bed and opened the door as quietly as possible. Makkachin lifted his head to see what his owner was about to do.  
'Stay there, boy,' Viktor whispered kindly. The dog seemed to be offended but he closed his eyes reluctantly.  
Viktor put on his trousers and a shirt he found beside the bed. He walked on his tiptoe through the dark in the corridor towards Yuuri's door. As expected, the light wasn't switched off. Viktor made an attempt to push the doorhandle down. It worked. He opened the door with a wild smile on his lips.  
'I caught you!' He announced.  
But soon he got silent.  
Yuuri was still sitting at the desk, his head fell on his arm and he was sound asleep. His breathing was the only sound filling the room. Viktor stood there, watching him for a second, absorbing the sight of his messed hair. He didn't even take off his glasses! The Russian hesitated, not quite knowing what to do, then he glanced at the laptop that was still working. His eyes widened as he understood what he saw there.  
A Russian course.  
And Yuuri almost completed the third lesson.  
Before Viktor could say something, Yuuri awoke abruptly. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses, looking at Viktor in a sleepy way. The next instant he jumped up in horror.  
'V-viktor! What are you doing here?'  
'Oh, no, what are _you_ doing here?' The Russian chuckled. 'Learning Russian in secret, huh?'  
'N-no! Ugh, well, yes. Yes, but-'  
'Tell me what you've learned!' Viktor interrupted,  stepping closer, with a cheeky smile on his face.  
'N-no!' Yuuri stuttered.  
'Yuuriiiii~' Viktor leaned as close as possible, his nose was already touching Yuuri's. 'Please.'  
Yuuri was shocked, looking up to Viktor, he didn't even dare to move.  
'No, my pronouciation is horrible and I don't know much and I don't-'  
'Come on, Yuuri, I want to hear you speaking in Russian. Just some words, darling~ I won't be angry with you if you make mistakes...'  
Yuuri swallowed; it was so loud in the silent room that it echoed.  
'What do you want me to say?' he whispered.  
'Anything will do.'  
Yuuri nodded. _Now or never_. He closed his eyes, trying hard to recall the lessons he did.  
' _Dobriy vecher_ ,' Yuuri whispered. ' _Rad tebya videt. Kak pazhivayesh?'_  
His cheeks were red as he felt embarrassed. He prepared himself for a laugh which didn't came. Instead, Viktor leaned closer to kiss his cheek.  
' _Spasibo_ ,' Viktor replied quietly, smirking.  
'I-I know it was bad,' Yuuri apologized. 'I still have to learn how to pronounce the words well, and-'  
'I love your accent,' Viktor murmured, hugging Yuuri tightly. ' _Lyubov moya._ '  
'I-it's nicer when you say it.' Yuuri's voice was shaking because of the closeness of his idol.  
'You think so?' Viktor laughed quietly, kissing Yuuri's neck. ' _Zvezda moya.'_  
'Y-y-yes.' The Japanese man shivered.  
' _Lapochka_ ,' Viktor continued, kissing his cheeks. With every touch of his came a tender Russian expression. ' _Zolotse_.' He intertwined their fingers. ' _Myshka_.' A kiss on his shiny lips. ' _Zvyozdochka_.'  
'V-vik-' Yuuri mumbled, feeling dizzy.  
'Have you started learning Russian because of me?' Viktor whispered.  
'Y-yes. I had that impossible thought that this way... maybe... I could... I could seduce you.' His cheeks were crimson red.  
'Silly Yuuri,' Viktor smirked, caressing his face where that nice blush was seen. 'Darling, you don't have to do anything to seduce me. I've already fallen for you.'  
Hazel eyes met aquamarine ones. All Hasetsu was asleep, it was an ordinary winter night. Katsuki Yuuri was standing in the middle of his room, with Viktor Nikiforov's arms around his waist.

They were gazing at each other for so long they couldn't even tell how many minutes passed by. Yuuri's heartbeat was easy to hear in the silence.  
'You're sweet,' Viktor whispered, lowering his head to reach Yuuri's lips. 'Would you like me to teach how we say "I love you" in Russian, huh?'  
'Please,' Yuuri breathed before his words got cut by another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fic came when I first heard 'History maker' in Russian. I fell in love with this language, I didn't know it can be so beautiful! <3


End file.
